The Last Time
by narutofangirls
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro have an argument over a fairly sensitive topic, that causes Kiba to give up.


Kiba's POV

I stood there, waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Where the fuck was he? He was normally very punctual. This has been happening the last few weeks. I thought things were going well, I was going to let him be on top this time, if hes not here in the next five minutes, he can forget it.

Then it hit me. Oh God, not again. Could... He be.. with her again? I thought we agreed that he was ready to be committed to me. He didn't lie... hes not like that... yet again, I thought he wouldn't ever pick some girl, who I don't even know, over me. "Sand Village skank" is what I call her. He's only doing this for his village's approval. They don't support relationships like this. People began to get suspicious, so he found some girl... he... he promised me it wasn't... and isn't... real. But they've been getting serious. My hands formed into fists, I clenched my teeth, and tears streamed from my eyes.

"Goddamn it, Kankuro!" I said to myself.

If he's going to just do this to me, he might as well just break up with me. I can't take this! Not this time. Not again. I stormed back to the village with angry tears, again.

If he's not there tomorrow, then it's done. I'm not going to sit here and be treated like this. The tears wouldn't stop falling. It's funny how I can feel so much, while he's not even breaking. Ugh, why did I have to fall in love?

~the next day~

**knock**

** knock**

"Kiba, it's Kankuro, open up!"

I rolled out of bed. Akamaru began to yap. I was all alone at home, not uncommon. I opened the door and my heart broke just from seeing him.

"What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Well, someone's happy!"

"What the hell do you want?!" I was yelling now.

"Um... I am here to have SEX with you, Kiba." He had this sexy half smile on his face. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into a kiss, a kiss that soon grew into us making out.

I pulled away.

"Kiba, What's wrong?" he asked. He placed his arm around me, and sat us down on my bed.

"I know you were with... her." I said shaking with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Kiba, look, you don't understand-"

"I do understand! What do you think this is? Some game of fuck a man, then run to fuck a woman?" I was screaming at him, and standing. Wild tears were falling from my eyes.

"What the FUCK, Kiba?" He stood up. "I love YOU! Not her!" he screamed.

"Oh shut up! I know you're lying. Go fuck around with that useless whore!"

"You don't know her. I'm doing this for my own safety."

"Do you know what you're putting ME through? And to make it better, this is not the first time."

I glared at him harshly. My chest was heaving with anger. Kankuro got angry tears in his eyes.

"Kiba, please." He said through clenched jaws. "Kiba, I love you. You make me feel happy and special and wanted. I don't want to loose you..."

"Look, I'm tired of these games. I can't do this anymore. Maybe one day we can be together but for now..."

"Kiba..." Kankuro whispered with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. This was so painful. I felt like Kankuro was flaying me.

"You're sorry? Goddamn it, Kiba, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest here. I can't help that what we have isn't accepted. I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GIRLS NAME! She... She's not even a ninja. She could never, NEVER, replace you." He was yelling now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave." I said huffing my chest. My hands were in fists, and more tears were falling.

"What? Kiba, please." He looked so hurt.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I love you..."

"I love you doesn't count after goodbye." He seemed scared after I had said that.

"Wait..."

"IT'S OVER, KANKURO!"

Then he turned around, and left. Oh shit. What did I just do? We had broken up twice before, but this time was different.

"GODDAMN THIS!" I yelled as I threw my fist into the wall. Akamaru began to bark. Then I slid down to the floor and cried, cried, cried until I was asleep on the floor.

~Two weeks later~

The pain in my heart is still livid. Everything reminds me of him. I refused to leave. I wonder if he gives a shit. Shino and Hinata keep trying to get me to get up and live, but to no avail. I bet he's out there knocking up that slut. Maybe I could find a girl. I mean, Hinata is pretty cute, but she likes Naruto. Sakura is pretty desperate, yet again she is... Sakura. I wonder if Ino... wait, she's a member of the "Sasuke Fan Club." I can't judge them. The boy is gorgeous, just like his cell leader, Kakashi. Let's face it, I'm the definition of homosexual.

** Knock**

** Knock**

God. It's probably Shino and Hinata again. I opened the door...

"Kankuro...?" He looked a mess. No makeup, no crow.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kiba. I really don't know how I got here. I went on a walk... and I guess im just so used to being here, the roads just took me here without me even realizing it..."

"Can we talk?"

"Yes... May I... come in?"

"Yes, please." I was scared. Does he hate me? I hope not, I can't live without him.

"Kiba..." Kankuro began.

"Let me talk." I said I didn't know what I was going to say, but all I know is that I need to talk to him. Just the idea that we might work this out, lifted the constant depression I've been suffering from. "Kankuro. Look. I can't live without you. But, I don;t want to just be someone to you, I want to be the only one to you. That's what you are to me, the only one that matters. A nd I'm just putting my feelings on the line for you. I just... I don't know."

"Kiba, this is the last time I'm going to tell you this. I. Love. You. I won't stop, and I can't stop. I'm a lost mess without you in my life. I... I just want to let you know... I'm done with that girl. I confessed to everyone that my heart belongs to Kiba Inuzuka, and that I would do ANYHTING to be with him. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I messed up, Kiba! I really fucked myself over and lost you. I just... I can't do anything without you."

"I'm giving you one last chance. This is the very last time we are going to break up. Deal?"

"Deal."

Then he grabbed my waist and pushed me on the bed. What happened next was what he wanted to do the last time he showed up at my door.


End file.
